1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to force-feedback input device used for example in operating automobile air conditioners and in particular ideal for utilizing the force occurring during operation.
2. Description of Related Art
A force-feedback input device of the related art is described utilizing FIG. 9. A box-shaped frame 51 has a square top plate 51a, a round hole 51b formed in this top plate 51a, and four side walls 51c bent downwards on the periphery of the four sides of top plate 51a. 
First and second linkage member 52, 53 made from metal plate each have respective slits 52a and 53a in their centers and form an arc shape. The first linkage member 52 is housed inside the frame 51 with both ends respectively attached to a pair of side walls 51c facing each other. The first linkage member 52 can rotate with these installation sections as supporting points.
The second linkage member 53 is housed inside the frame 51 to mutually intersect the first linkage member 52. Both ends of the second linkage member 53 are respectively attached to the remaining pair of side walls 51c. The second linkage member 53 can rotate with these installation sections as supporting points.
The straight operating member 54 is inserted into the intersection of the slits 52a, 53a of the first and second linkage members 52, 53 and can engage with the first and second linkage members 52, 53. One end of the operating member 54 protrudes outward through the hole 51b of the frame 51 and the other end is supported by the supporting member 55 installed in the bottom of the frame 51 and the operating member 54 can be tilted.
When the operating member 54 protruding from hole 51b is gripped and this operating member 54 is then moved (operated), the operating member 54 is tilted around the supporting points constituting the points supporting by the supporting member 55. The first and second linkage members 52, 53 engaging with this operating member 54 rotate along with the tilting movement of this operating member 54.
When in neutral position, the operating member 54 is perpendicular to the supporting member 55. In this neutral position, when the operating member 54 is tilted in the direction of arrow A parallel to the slit 52a, the second linkage member 53 engages with the operating member 54 and rotates.
Also, when the operating member 54 in neutral position is tilted in the direction of arrow B parallel to the slit 53a, the first linkage member 52 engages with the operating member 54 and rotates. Further, when the operating member 54 in a position midway between the arrow A direction and the arrow B direction is tilted in the direction of arrow C, both of the first and second linkage members 52, 53 engage with the operating member 54 and both (the first and second linkage members) rotate.
The first and second detection members 56, 57 constituting the rotation type sensors are respectively comprised of main pieces 56a, 57a, and rotating shafts 56b, 57b attached to the main pieces 56a, 57a and capable of rotation.
The first and second detection members 56, 57 are installed on the supporting member 55 on the same horizontal plane. The rotating shaft 56b of the first detection member 56 engages with one end of the first linkage member 52 and rotates along with rotation of the first linkage member 52, and the first detection member 56 is in this way operated.
The rotating shaft 57b of the second detection member 57 engages with one end of the second linkage member 53 and rotates along with rotation of the second linkage member 53, and the second detection member 57 is in this way operated.
The first and second detection members 56, 57 are configured for detecting the tilt position of the operating member 54.
The first and second motors 58, 59 are respectively comprised of main pieces 58a, 59a, and rotating shafts 58b, 59b attached to these main pieces 58a, 59a and capable of rotation.
The first and second motors 58, 59 are installed on the supporting member 55 on the same horizontal plane. The rotating shaft 58b of the first motor 58 engages with the rotating shaft 56b of the first detection member 56. The rotational force of the first motor 58 is conveyed to the rotating shaft 56b by the rotating shaft 58b. The rotating shaft 59b of the second motor 59 engages with the rotating shaft 57b of the first detection member 57. The rotational force of the second motor 59 is conveyed to the rotating shaft 57b by the rotating shaft 59b. 
The operation of the force-feedback input device of the related art as comprised above is described next. When the operating member 54 is tilted, the first and second linkage members 52, 53 rotate and the rotating shafts 56b, 57b are respectively rotated by the rotation of the first and second linkage members 52, 53 operating the first and second detection members 56, 57, and the tilt position of the operating member 54 is detected.
When the operating member 54 is tilted, a signal is sent from the control section (not shown in drawing) to the first and second motors 58, 59. The first and second motors 58, 59 are then driven and their driving force is conveyed to the rotating shafts 56b, 57b of the first and second detection members 56, 57.
The driving force of the first and second motors 58, 59 is thereupon applied as the resistive force (or force-feedback or Haptic) of the tilting of the operating member 54.
However, the force-feedback input device of the related art has the problem that if the first or second detection members 56 or 57 broke for some reason, or if the rotating shaft 56b or 57b broke for some reason, then the tilt position of the operating member 54 cannot be detected.
The present invention therefore has the object of providing a force-feedback input device that is compact and can reliably detect the tilt position of the operating member.
To resolve the above-mentioned problem, the invention has a first solution means having a tiltable first operating member, a pair of first detection members for detecting a tilt position of the first operating member and operated by the first operating member, and a pair of motors to convey force feedback to the first operating member. The first solution means further has a detection means slaved to and operated by the movement of the first operating member. The tilt position of the first operating member can be detected by the detection means.
In this kind of structure, even if the first detection member breaks, the tilt position of the first operating member can be detected by a separately installed supplementary detection means and the detection of the tilt position of the first operating member can be reliably performed.
A second solution means of the invention is comprised of a tiltable second operating member, a pair of second detection members operated by the second operating member. The second detection member is slaved to and operated by the first operating member and the tilt position of the first operating member can be detected by the pair of the second detection members.
The detection means with this kind of structure can be comprised of a compact, inexpensive joystick type input device.
In a third solution means of the invention, a tip of the second operating member engages with an engaging section formed on an edge of the first operating member, and the second operating member is slaved to and operated by the first operating member.
In a structure of this type, the second operating member reliably follows up (is slaved to) the first operating member and reliable operation is obtained.
As a fourth solution means, the detection means is installed along an axial direction of the first operating member.
In a structure of this type, the detection means is compact, can be easily stored with a good space factor and has good operability.
As a fifth solution means, the second detection member is comprised of a rotating variable resistor or a rotating encoder.
In a structure of this type, the second detection member can be made at a low price so that a low-cost product is obtained.